Lifeless
by lizteroid
Summary: Maura's on her way home from work, until someone creeps up behind her and changes her life, somewhat into death. Fic rated as M for mature/distressing content, sexual assault. Please don't read if this topic is sensitive to you.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:: _this fic is a dark one. It is intended to be a oneshot, however, since it ends on a downer, if I get some reviews I will possibly write another chapter. I've written this oneshot as part of a Sexual Assault Awareness month series of things, which I am hoping get up soon. Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

><p>"<em>No, I won't kill you…rape you! Maybe. But kill you? No."<em>

_"You're clearly trying to frighten me."_

He sneered down as he looked to her bloodied face, as she lay there after he'd had his sadistic way with her, against her will. He had promised himself that this would come to her, part of him wanting it because she spent a lot of time around his Jane, he wanted this woman to suffer because he couldn't have the Italian Detective, and he wanted nobody other than himself to get the attention from Detective Rizzoli. He did not intend for the Doctor to lose her life by his hands, but for her to live with the scars; emotionally and physically. For her to carry them around with her, to remind her of the things he could have done to her best friend, and what he wanted to carry on afterwards, to finish off he best friend.

Hoyt looked over the Doctor's limp body, her designer dress was torn and ruined, from the force he'd used when he'd been fierce with the attack that had been forced upon her. It had been fairly brutal upon the Doctor, but this was something he'd been waiting for, for a while. And to have this moment with the good Doctor Isles was something Charles Hoyt had been picturing, planning and enjoying this moment for months after he'd spoken with Maura when she'd brought him in for interrogation.

Hoyt zipped up his jeans zipper as he focused upon Maura's face; lacerations across her left eyelid and brow, cut lip and bloodied nose, and bruises were already forming across her left cheek and jaw line. As Charles Hoyt popped the button back through its hole, he let his eyes wander down past the poppy bruises on Maura's jaw, to the elegant, swanlike neck she possessed and he lifted his hand to stroke his finger along the delicate skin there, watching as Doctor Isles' pulse weakened, evening out slowly. Maura's hands were either side of her head, from when she'd given up struggling against Hoyt as he'd been too forceful and covered her mouth while he'd done the dirty deed, inflicting that shameful pain upon her like he'd said he would do. And as he continued to look down on her, sneering still, he was reminded of a scene he was adding climactic suspense to finishing; Jane, on the basement floor with the scalpels jammed through her palms as he held a third to her throat and taunted her.

His mind flashed between the two scenes, Jane's cries out when he pierced through skin and tissue of each palm, trapping her, like a butterfly in a display case for the world to see. He didn't want the world to see 'his Jane' though, he wanted her all to himself, and that time would come. Hoyt had been so close the last time, Korsak had ruined that for him though, and he'd gotten at least some revenge on the older Detective when he'd knifed him in the park the night the team and Agent Dean had been there surveilling the area, waiting for him to return.

The man who called himself a doctor looked back at Maura's almost lifeless body laying out before him, in the same position he'd fought her to the floor, legs fell open and alien from one another where his body had been between them. Hoyt lifted his finger from Maura's delicate, refined neck and he reacquainted it with the rest of its phalange family members of the same hand, even if he couldn't move them as well and meticulously as he was once able to due to the round that Jane had punched through both hands the night he and John Stark had kidnapped her to perhaps finally end his quest with her. He moved his hand towards Maura's neck, as he pictured her with Jane, enjoying coffee, a bottle of wine, a movie with his Jane. He couldn't bare anybody that wasn't him being with her.

He saw Maura's eyes seemingly moving under her lids, her eyelashes were fluttering as if telling her lids to wake up and move so she could see. She was coming round to consciousness, and he was still there. He could hear her cell ringing in her Birkin he'd flung off to the side when he'd grabbed her from behind and bashed her into the wall of the Police Department parking lot. Hoyt panicked, knowing he shouldn't be there when and if she woke up, so he decided to relent on his promise and finish Maura off, she couldn't have much strength left in her body from the force he'd used to drain her.

Charles Hoyt heard noise above the level of the parking lot he was on, and he could see Maura was coming round faster than he thought, he was panicking even though externally he probably looked as cool and collected as he usually acted. But no, Hoyt wrapped his hand around Maura's delicate neck, seeing her eyes snap open in terror as she looked almost blindly through him, feeling the pain surge through her body in a white hot sear. Hoyt moved his other hand to join the first and he closed his fingers tightly around the Doctor's neck, almost wringing her, willing the life to leave her body. She let out a few strangled chokes as the movement above seemed to grow gradually nearer to their position.

"Maura? Maura, you down here?" came her voice. His Jane's voice. She was there. He couldn't be seen here though, not with Maura laying there, _dead_.

Again, Maura's cell began to ring out, and he decided to flee, ducking between cars and staying in the shadows as he heard three sets of footsteps and finally a fourth as they neared the spot where he'd just been.

"Maura? Where are you? Your pur- Oh my GOD!" Jane was panicked as she rushed to the Doctor's side, "MAURA? Maura!" she looked down to her friend, seeing clearly that this was something she feared happening to anybody she knew. Jane had saw the tape of Maura interrogating Hoyt, of what he'd said to her and now she couldn't do anything, this was a crime scene, and Maura was a victim now. Jane couldn't cover her up and give the Doctor some privacy from showing her upper thighs and bloodied genitals, it all had to be photographed and recorded first, "Why are you just standing there, Frankie? Call an ambulance! DO SOMETHING!" she bellowed at her younger brother, feeling her throat tighten as she looked over Maura.

Hoyt hung back just a few seconds as he saw Jane standing by Maura's limp form, processing the scene in her mind. Her hand moving from hip, to mouth, to brow and finally she did it. She rubbed over her scars. The scars that he had caused her two years earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:: _this fic is a dark one. It is intended to be a oneshot, however, since it ends on a downer, if I get some reviews I will possibly write another chapter. I've written this oneshot as part of a Sexual Assault Awareness month series of things, which I am hoping get up soon. Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

><p>"Why are you just standing there, Frankie? Call an ambulance! DO SOMETHING!" she bellowed at her younger brother, feeling her throat tighten as she looked over Maura. Jane sighed and looked around the lot for some evidence or something that would suffice as a clue to catching this monster who did this to Maura. Why Maura? Why did this person have to target Maura? She had done nothing wrong, she was the Medical Examiner, her job was a safe one, apart from the time they'd been held hostage in the autopsy lab.<p>

Jane walked away from Maura's body, shaking her head as she looked to Frankie. Both he and Frost were looking around for evidence they could bag to use in this case. Jane got about four steps away from Maura when she heard, "Jane...?" a weak, broken voice coming from behind her.

Maura was alive?

The Detective wheeled around on her heel and looked to Maura, her eyes were open and she had a tear streaking down her cheek, "Oh my God, Maura!" Jane once again rushed to the Doctor's side and she kneeled down beside her, not caring about the evidence at this point as she pulled Maura's dress down to cover her. She just wanted to tell her friend everything would be alright, "Frankie is the ambulance here yet?" she somewhat barked at her little brother.

"It's on its way Jane." he reported back to her after hearing the babble over his walkie talkie.

"Jane..." Maura tried to move a little and cried out with the pain she felt, it wasn't just from one place, it was everywhere, like he had been.

"No, no Maura...stay still. You should know not to move in case anything's broken. The EMT's will be here in a couple of minutes, they'll check you over and I'm coming with you to the hospital." Jane murmured softly as she looked down at Maura laying there.

"He...he tried to kill me." she told Jane, her voice was broken. She was broken.

"Maura, do you know who it was?" Jane asked her wearily, she wanted justice for her best friend for this ordeal, but she was scared it would be someone who was already in a database and was a renowned serial rapist.

Maura was slipping in and out of consciousness as Jane kept talking to her, "I...huh?" she swallowed, wincing with the pain, since he'd tried strangling her to her death.

"Maura, you have to stay awake. Which purse did you bring with you to work today?"

"I...uhm...th-" she cut off, her eyes rolled back in the sockets and she passed out.

"Where the hell is this damn ambulance?" Jane hissed, turning away from Maura before looking back to her, "Maura, come on. Wake up."

The EMT touched her shoulder, "Miss...we got it."

Jane moved back a little but stayed close so she could see what was happening with Maura and what the EMT's suggested they could do to help her. She heard them speaking as they examined her friend, "BP is low, she's got multiple lacerations and some head trauma. Looks like she's been strangled too, she needs oxygen."

"She was..." Jane tried to bring herself to say the word, but she couldn't, "Someone assaulted her." she told the EMT crew.

"Okay, we need to get her to the hospital, like now. Come on, get in the back, we're takin' her in."

Jane rushed to get into the ambulance with Maura as they lifted her onto the gurney and wheeled her over to the ambulance to put her inside. When the EMT crew member joined them in the back to monitor Maura's progress on the way over to the hospital, Jane took the Doctor's hand, seeing it was covered in blood and had bruising.

"I'm gonna get him, Maura. I promise you, I'll get him." she whispered with resentment for whoever had done this to her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:: _this fic is a dark one. It is intended to be a oneshot, however, since it ends on a downer, if I get some reviews I will possibly write another chapter. I've written this oneshot as part of a Sexual Assault Awareness month series of things, which I am hoping get up soon. Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

><p>"Doc, what's the verdict? How bad is she injured? Can I see her?" Jane asked the attending Doctor that had seen to Maura when she's been admitted, she was asking a million and one questions about her best friend, because her mind was racing and wondering about the Medical Examiner.<p>

"Detective...Maura's injuries were brutal, she's going to be under a lot of supervision for at least a few nights." the Doctor told Jane.

"Yeah, I could see how fatal her injuries were! Can you tell me what's going to happen to her?"

"Jane, I understand you're angry, and I understand you're afraid, but please try to stay calm. For Maura?"

Jane sighed, turning away a little as she tried to regain her composure, before she turned back to look at the Doctor, nodding, "Sorry, I just...I wanna catch this bastard before any other women get hurt, like her." she nodded, gesturing through the window at Maura laying in her bed, taped up and bandaged, not looking her usual cat-walk self.

"Do you have any ideas of someone who would have done this to Maura?"

"No, did you get the results from the rape kit back yet? You let me know when you get them back." she told him after he'd shook his head, answering her question before she headed into the room with Maura, sitting beside her before softly sighing as she took the Medical Examiner's hand, "Maura, who did this to you?" Jane asked the Doctor rhetorically.

"Jane..." Maura croaked, gripping to Jane's hand as she held her.

"Who was it, Maura? Do you remember?"

"H..." Maura breathed, looking to Jane through weak eyes.

"Who?" Jane asked, becoming desperate to know, so she could nail the son of a bitch before she saw Maura drifting back into unconsciousness.

"Dammit!" Jane hissed and sighed harshly as she watched Maura laying in the bed. Jane desperately wanted to nail this guy for what he did to Maura, and she would get him. She was sure of it.

* * *

><p>"Jane, we found somethin'. You might wanna come down and take a look at this." Frost said over the phone while Jane was in the hospital corridor, looking through the window at Maura in her bed.<p>

"What is it?"

"You'll see, just get down here." he told her, and hung up, leaving Jane speechless.

She ended the call on her own cell before holstering her phone at her belt. She sighed and walked back into the room to sit at Maura's side, "Maura..." she took her friend's hand, "I have to leave for little while, Frost just called me. Said he's found something...I'm going to check it out and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hmm..." Maura stirred awake at the voice beside her, and she opened her eyes slowly until everything had stopped being blurry around her, "What?"

"I have to leave, Maura."

"No Jane, don't go, please." Maura whimpered, looking to Jane.

Jane had to turn away to avoid breaking down, seeing and hearing her friend like this, "Maura I have to. I'll send Korsak up here, to sit with you." she didn't want to say protect, because it would have made Maura feel bad about herself, so much so that would need to be protected, "I want to catch this bastard, for you. And to do that, Maura, I have to be at the scene."

Maura furrowed her brows as she watched Jane standing, her hand slipping away from her own, "Please..." she begged Jane not to go, her voice even cracking.

"I'll call Korsak up here." Jane repeated, "He won't be long, Maura. I have to go."

Maura watched Jane moving away from her and she whimpered a little more before she let silent tears slip out of her eyes, closing them over to make it not as obvious she was crying as Jane left her there to solve this case. The Medical Examiner wanted nothing more than to walk out of the hospital right now and be on the case with Jane, but she knew that wasn't possible given the extent and severity of her injuries. Maura knew she had to stay put. That, and Korsak would be there very shortly.

* * *

><p>Jane arrived at the crime scene promptly and looked around for Frost, who was standing with Crowe. She groaned a little and walked on over to the two, "Hey Frost. What have we got?" she asked him as she put on gloves and walked away with the young Detective.<p>

"Don't I get a hello, Rizzoli?" Crowe called after her.

"Shut up, Crowe." she yelled back and continued to the scene with Frost.

"We found some traces of semen."

"And? Did you get a hit?"

"We did." Frost nodded gravely, "Come with me." he walked off, away from the crime scene, leaving Jane straggling behind him, feeling very confused until she followed him out of the parking lot and into the Police Department. Frost swallowed as he punched the button for the elevator call, and waited on the doors to ping open for the two to step inside and he could show her what he'd found.

Getting to the technology lab, Frost allowed Jane to step inside first and gestured to a chair for her to sit down in while he brought up the evidence of what had been found. He looked to her took a deep breath, "Jane, you're gonna need to be seated for this one." he told her and frowned deeply, moistening his lips to give himself time to prepare before showing his partner what the evidence was. Frost quickly brought up the evidence and allowed Jane to read possibly the first line before he spoke up, "This perp has been someone who's been elusive in the past." he told her.

"Who is it? Is it _him_?" she asked Frost.

Frost took a moment to look at Jane, noting the anger present there, the fire to catch him. He bowed his head and nodded, "It was. It was Charles Hoyt."

"I knew it! That son of a bitch!" she hissed, standing up, "Get an APB out on him, all over Boston and on the borders! We'll catch this bastard!"

"Jane. Jane!" Frost tried grabbing at her attention as she continued to rant on about catching Hoyt, "Jane! I got it. I got it covered. We'll get him." he told her, nodding slowly, "We'll get him."

"I want him alive, Frost. I wanna kill him myself." she spat through gritted teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:: _this fic is a dark one. It is intended to be a oneshot, however, since it ends on a downer, if I get some reviews I will possibly write another chapter. I've written this oneshot as part of a Sexual Assault Awareness month series of things, which I am hoping get up soon. Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

><p>Maura looked up as Korsak entered her room, she seemed to be alone for a long while up until now and she's fallen asleep. She felt her cheeks turn hot as he looked at her, seeing her in such a vulnerable state. Jane had told her only she and Frost had been there at the crime scene, Frankie had been around but had not saw her, and Korsak had not saw her either. But now, he had laid eyes on her, on how she'd been abused by that monster, that freak.<p>

"Hey Doc, sorry I took so long..." he smiled to her a little, trying to make her feel slightly less uncomfortable about not having Jane with her.

"That's okay." she murmured, her voice hoarse as she replied to Korsak.

He sat down in the chair Jane had sat in before she left Maura and he watched the Medical Examiner as she looked anywhere but at him, he'd seen that before in victims of sexual assault so he had a feeling it would be no different with Maura. Korsak sighed gently and looked right at her, "Maura...we'll get 'im, don't you worry." he told her and softly, yet hesitantly reached for her hand to comfort her, "Jane'll get him."

When she felt his hand wrap around hers, Maura looked down to their hands before turning her gaze to Korsak and swallowing, "I know she will. But, wh-what if he's done this just to get her?" her voice was hoarse, as if she'd been crying a lot, but she hadn't. She was just weak.

"Frost's with her. Frankie'll be shadowing." Korsak assured Maura, "She won't be alone on this, Doc."

"I know..." she whispered.

Korsak sighed and cracked his neck a little, "Hey Doc, I need to take a whiz, and make a call. Jane wants me to check in with her every half hour or so. I won't be too long." he told Maura, "There's an officer outside your room also." he stood and stretched a little before removing his holster, which was when his cell began to ring out. He left the gun and holster on Maura's table before he rushed out, gesturing to his cell, letting her know it was Jane.

Maura sighed and with one hand, she gripped onto the covers and then other reached for Korsak's gun. She took it from the holster and held it in her hand, looking down to it while she waited on Korsak's return to the room. Maura thought back to the time she had volunteered to stay at Jane's apartment, and stay up all night in case Hoyt or someone came for her. She didn't want Jane to be afraid, so she went the night, holding onto Jane's gun, aimed for the window so the Detective could get a decent nights' sleep. Maura couldn't help but smile at that memory, especially since Jane had called her 'bad ass' while holding the gun.

There was some movement outside, files rustling and doctors talking before Maura's door opened and in walked two doctors, both wearing blue scrubs and gloves. Maura looked up softly and she sighed, "I'm not scheduled for another hour, Doctor." she told them as one of the brought out a syringe. She looked at them and shook her head, "No, another hour, I just had my last dose two hours and forty seven minutes ago."

"Should we wait?" one of the doctors asked the other one.

"I think she's due another dose." the other answered and Maura recognised the voice.

"No." she breathed and grabbed at the gun, her fingers like butter as she tried to grip it for fear of not making it out of the hospital alive. She swallowed and gripped the handle, shakily aiming at the doctor with the syringe, "No, I'm not due another dose, yet."

"Doctor Isles, put down the weapon."

"No." she replied sternly, her voice now creeping back, slowly.

"Put down your weapon, Doctor Isles. Put it down."

The doctor who was not carrying the syringe tried to step closer to take the gun away from her, "Come any closer, and I will not hesitate to shoot you." she told him, glaring at him before she saw him make a grab for the gun from her hand. Before she could pull on the trigger, the doctor with the syringe jabbed the other and injected him. The doctor swiftly deteriorated and fell to his knees on the floor of the room, beside the bed. She gasped and looked to the other doctor, who had now removed his operating mask and was smirking at her.

"You didn't think you'd be seeing me so soon, did you Doctor?" he rasped.

"I will shoot you, Hoyt. I've warned you..." she let out a minute sob before she swallowed and glared back at him, trying to be as sassy as Jane.

"Oh, I see my Jane has had an influence upon you, Doctor Isles." he smirked, his face shady and sly.

Maura could see he was planning out his attack since he'd used his syringe on the other doctor, probably an accomplice who wasn't doing all too well anyway. She swallowed and quickly any possible weapons Hoyt could grab and use on her, she saw none, except for the gun in her own hands. If he were to wrestle her for the weapon, she knew she would lose out to him, as he was stronger physically, right now than she was. She glared at him, and dared him to walk towards her, so she could shoot him. It would be the only way she could get out of the situation alive.

"You see, I came back to finish what I started out. I recall telling you that I always finish what I started...and I will, Maura. With you...and then with Jane."

"No. No, you won't Hoyt. You've been lucky to get this far." she snapped at him, letting him know he was getting to her, she couldn't help it though he was just that creepy, he made her skin crawl. Literally. She looked to him harshly, "Jane should have shot you when she had then chance to. But, you know what she told me? She told me that it would be worse for you living with the scars of what she did to you, than it is for her, living with the scars of what you did to her." Maura hissed, narrowing her eyes a little. She was baiting him now, "And I couldn't agree more, with what she said."

"No, no Doctor Isles..." he took a half step towards her, making her tense her arm as she took a stronger aim at him, "You see, I think you're wrong in thinking that. Jane's scars are much worse than mine. Yes, we match...our hands match, she told me that." he chuckled a little, "But Jane..." he looked directly at Maura now, almost burrowing into her self, "Jane has to live with the emotional scarring of what happened to her, down in that basement." he smirked.

"You're a bastard!" Maura cursed at him, she was starting to see red mist.

Hoyt took another step closer to her bed, he could see that is plan was working. Hoyt's plan was to work Maura's emotional tolerance down by using Jane as a pawn in his sick and twisted mind games. He knew how much the two cared about each other and he knew that Jane was out in the field trying to trace a lead on his whereabouts. He looked to her, "Just like you. Your mother and father were never married, Maura. I told you, you are just like me..." he whispered before continuing, "You're going to have to deal with these last few minutes Maura, living with the emotional scars. Remember who did this to you...do you remember, Maura?"

She felt her eyes filling, her amygdala and lacrimal gland were working overtime as she saw through the series of images of the assault. He'd came up behind her in the parking lot. She'd felt the rough scarring on his palm as it pressed over her mouth to prevent her from screaming out as he bashed her into the parking lot wall, to make her lose a little of her consciousness. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she remembered the sensation of his hands being around her throat when she woke up, and saw him hovering above her, willing her life to leave her body so he could leave and know she was not going to be in the way of he and his Jane.

"It was you..." she swallowed, her eyes burning into his as she glared at him, not knowing what to do or say, "It was you. Jane knows it was you, that's why she was going after you." she shook a little at the revelation she'd just uncovered, "You told me you'd do it. Not kill me, but...but..."

"Rape you? Yes." he finished off her sentence for her, "I wanted one less person between me and Jane."

"Don't come any closer!" she warned him.

"Maura, do you know ridiculous you look with that?" Hoyt asked her and sneered, he was once again trying to get her to break. Trying to get her to lower her guard and give in to him, so he could finish off the deal he'd promised himself that he would do, "Doctor's and weapons do not mix, Doctor Isles..." he sneered more.

"They do, in the right context." she replied.

"And what would that be...?" he tried her, stepping closer to her.

"This one." she snapped and raised the gun swiftly, popping off two rounds; into his right eyebrow before quickly getting Hoyt in the forehead. Maura gasped as he fell forward onto the bed and then stopped, lifeless. The officer rushed into the room and looked at the scene, looking from the gun still in Maura's hand to Hoyt to Maura.

"Ma'am?"

She tossed the gun away from herself and bit her lip as the tears quickly reinstated themselves at the corners of Maura's eyes, "He..." she pointed to Hoyt, "He w-"

"He's the guy, officer." Jane was there, "That's Hoyt." she nodded and moved quickly to get to Maura, "Hey, it's alright Maura, it's over."

"What else could I have done? I couldn't end up like him; lifeless."


End file.
